


here with you

by iamstillwriting (bwhouwant2b)



Series: Kindergarten...it's a whole vibe [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Teacher Evan "Buck" Buckley, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwhouwant2b/pseuds/iamstillwriting
Summary: Eddie’s hurt on the job. It’s not the first time and won’t be the last. Buck’s not as used to it as he thought he’d be.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Lena Bosko/Ana Flores
Series: Kindergarten...it's a whole vibe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911817
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	here with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamewriterofwrongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/gifts).



> CJ is all about the prompts and I love her for it. Especially because I started a very similar thing a couple of months ago and never finished.

It wasn’t that Buck wasn’t used to Eddie being still. He’d always had a calm about him. He didn’t have the same need to move, to shift, to be in near constant motion the way Buck did. When they first started sleeping together, Eddie’s stillness had unnerved Buck, and Buck’s constant movement, even in sleep, had driven Eddie crazy. 

But this was different. Eddie was unnaturally still as he slept in the hospital bed, and Buck had to remind himself that was all he was doing. He was just sleeping. Sleeping to heal. Sleeping off the pain medication they had given him. According to the doctors, he was okay. According to Chim and Hen, he’d been conscious and talking the entire ride to the hospital. He knew enough to know that was good. Yet, he still couldn’t turn off the fear that everyone had missed something. 

He knew he needed to check on Ana. See how she was doing. Knew the fear still running through his veins was the fear she was feeling too. Bosko had been right beside Eddie, like she always was. He knew when Eddie woke up, he’d demand to know how Bosko was doing. But Buck couldn’t bring himself to let go of Eddie’s hand. Couldn’t force himself to leave Eddie’s hospital room.

When his cell phone rang, he’d been expecting the call. He’d seen the news report about the fire. Knew Eddie’s house was there. He knew there were injuries. But he still hadn’t been ready to hear Bobby tell him Eddie was on the way to the hospital. Hadn’t been prepared to hear the worry Bobby hadn’t quite kept out of his voice. Buck was sure there would never be a day when his stomach didn’t drop to the floor when he found out Eddie had been hurt. 

He barely kept himself together after he saw a clip about the fire on the news - even when he reminded himself he didn’t know if it was Eddie. The story hadn’t been specific about who was injured, even if he knew in his gut it was Eddie. As hard as it was to keep himself together; he didn’t have a choice. Not when there was a room of five and six year olds counting on him. While he had never been one to believe he had to separate himself from his students and keep up a wall between Buck and Mr. Buckley, he knew this wasn’t a thing they needed to know.

His focus shifted back to Eddie’s face when his husband shifted. He caught the pain that flashed across Eddie’s bruised face before it smoothed out again. He would wake up when he woke up. There was no rushing it; no matter how much Buck wanted to. The doctor had been clear about that. Still, all Buck wanted was to see those familiar brown eyes. 

His head snapped up when he heard a soft tapping on the door. Bobby stood just inside the door, smiling tiredly at him. “How are you holding up, kid?” he asked, pulling the only other chair in the room beside Buck’s. 

Buck shrugged. It didn’t matter how he was doing. He hadn’t been the one hurt. “How’s Bosko?” he asked instead. 

Bobby let the deflection go, but Buck could read him well enough to see that he didn’t like it. “They just moved her to a room after surgery. She’s looking at a few weeks in a cast and some physio. She has some minor burns too. But the doctor said things are looking good. Ana’s sitting with her. She sent me to check on you.” 

Rubbing a tired hand over his face, Buck shook his head. Of course, she’d sent someone to check on him when he hadn’t managed to bring himself to check on her. “I’m fine, Bobby,” he murmured, forcing a smile. 

Bobby’s brows arched, silently challenging the truth of those words. Had it been almost anyone else, Buck would have ignored the obvious challenge. But he respected Bobby enough to be honest with him, even when he wanted to hide. 

“Not fine,” Buck admitted with a shrug, “I’m worried about him.” He glanced at Eddie’s bruised face again. Eddie had been hurt before. When they had been nothing more than friends, he’d been hurt more worse than this. And Buck had come home to find Eddie icing bruises or favoring an arm or a leg. He’d helped him through a concussion, too. But for reasons Buck couldn’t even explain to himself, this felt different. 

Silence fell between the two men. The only sound was the study, comforting beep of the heart monitor Eddie was attached to. “He’s going to be fine,” Bobby said after several moments of silence. 

Pulling his gaze away from Eddie’s face, he nodded. Logically, Buck knew that. Of course he did. But the fear was still there. 

“I’m going to head out. Let me know when he wakes up?” Bobby stood, clapping Buck on the shoulder before he slipped out of the room as quietly as he’d been when he came in. 

He turns his attention to his phone. Staring at Eddie would do nothing but drive him crazy. And there were people who would want to be kept updated. If he couldn’t bring himself to leave the room, at least he could make sure everyone knew what was going on. 

He’d just pressed send on a text to Ana when he heard the uptick in the heart monitor.

“Eddie?” he asked, eyes searching his husband’s face for any sign he was actually waking up. Buck had only been there for a couple of hours, but it still felt like an eternity. 

When Eddie’s eyes fluttered open, brown meeting blue, something settled in Buck.

“Hey,” he breathed, grip tightening on Eddie’s hand. “How’re you feeling?” 

Eyes closing again, Buck froze until he saw the way Eddie’s brows furrowed together. He was cataloging how he felt. Buck had seen him do it plenty of times before. 

“Everything hurts,” Eddie answered honestly, shifting toward Buck with a badly concealed wince. “What’s the damage?” 

As much as he didn’t want to, this Buck could do. This felt almost familiar. Running his thumb over Eddie’s knuckles, Buck recounted what he heard from the doctor not long ago. 

“Concussion that’s pretty worrisome only because of your history of concussions. A lot of bruising, some of it is pretty bad. And some burns and smoke inhalation. You’re looking at a couple days in the hospital at least.” He answered Eddie’s question before the man could ask it, knowing it was coming. 

“And Bosko?” Eddie asked, shifting again as he tried to get comfortable. 

“Bobby said she was gonna be fine. She’s been out of surgery for a while. Guess she’s looking at a few weeks in a cast and some physio. I haven’t gone to check on her yet,” he admitted, teeth tugging his lower lip into his mouth. He wouldn’t admit he felt like an awful friend for not checking on her. Even if Bosko wasn’t his friend, which at this point, she was. Ana had been his closest friend for far longer than he’d even known Eddie, and her partner was hurt. 

“Stop.” Eddie tugged Buck’s hand, forcing him closer. “Don’t do that.” Buck couldn’t even pretend he didn’t know what Eddie was talking about, so he hummed noncommittally. 

“Chris?” Buck appreciated the shift. “With Pepa and your abuela.” It had taken Buck promising to call with updates to convince abuela she didn’t need to come, that Eddie was fine. 

“The rest of the 118?” Eddie asked, eyes drooping but fighting to stay awake.

“Fine. They’re all fine. Bobby wanted me to call him when you woke up. Go back to sleep so I can.” Pulling his hand out of Eddie’s he gently lay it on the other man’s cheek, thumb moving over his cheek, careful of the cuts and bruises on his face. 

Eddie blinked slower and slower before finally his eyes stayed closed and his breathing evened out again. For a moment, Buck stayed, thumb moving along Eddie’s cheek before he pushed himself up. Pressing a quick kiss to his husband’s temple, he slipped out of the room. He owed abuela an update and he wanted to talk to Chris too. Then he’d call Bobby to let him know Eddie had been awake. And now that some of his fear had settled, he’d go up and see Bosko.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @ [rydergrace](https://rydergrace.tumblr.com/). A lot of Teacher!Buck stuff is posted there - so if you're interested in other stories in this verse, you should check it out. You should also send me prompts or headcanons for this verse - I LOVE talking about it.


End file.
